Love's Ordeal
by Lady Anaira
Summary: Sequel to Rivalry after Dark. After Mamoru warned Seiya off she is more determined than ever to make Usagi hers no matter what it takes even if it means forcing Usagi to forget all about Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

Love's Ordeal

By: Lady Anaira

Chapter One: Surprise Guest

Long blond hair fluttered behind her as she paced the apartment one last time, none of them had reported back to her as of yet, and Mamoru had yet to return. _What could be taking so long?_ She was anxious but she couldn't understand why no one had tried to reach her. It wasn't like she didn't trust her Mamo-chan. She was just worried about him he had left so suddenly and he had an innate sense of getting into trouble one that almost rivaled her own, and that was saying something.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the phone rang, she looked at the caller id, it was Ami-chan. "What's wrong, Ami?" she asked her tone saturated with worry that would only be satiated once she got the answers she was looking for.

"Absolutely nothing," Zoicite responded to ease her worries.

She deduced that she must be on speaker, if he responded instead of Ami. "Then why did he leave so suddenly and without giving me a reason.

"He was getting rid of a persistent flea that needed to be taught her place." Haruka intoned.

"A persistent flea?" Usagi asked confused.

"I'm going to tell her." Ami's voice broke through in a hushed voice.

"Tell me what Ami?" Usagi asked the concern in voice magnifying a thousand times over.

"It was Seiya-san, Usagi, Mamoru-san went to go meet with Seiya-san."

"Now why would he do that?" Usagi asked even more confused than necessary.

"Calm down, Odango," Haruka said firmly, "It was nothing to worry about, that insufferable Starlight Sailor Soldier was challenging the Prince's right to marry you."

"What?" Usagi stated as she sat down on the couch rubbing her left temple with her left hand.

"Seiya-san is under the impression that there was more to your relationship with her than there is between you and my Prince." Zoicite cut in.

"Then she is more of a fool than anyone I've ever met." Usagi said wearily. "I think I know why she got that impression; however, I hope that Mamoru set her straight without actually bringing her any harm."

"He was hard pressed not to for her insolence but he did nothing that you would not have approved of Usa." Ami reassured her.

"Very well, we'll speak tomorrow. Be safe my friends and be happy." With that she hung up the phone and decided to wait for her beloved Mamo-chan. If he told her whom it was he was meeting she would have gone with him to set Seiya straight. Perhaps though it was better this way after all she didn't like to hurt people that she thought of as friends. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open until she felt arms surround her. She stiffened immediately and sprang from her seat on the couch, her sailor soldier reflexes kicking in she turned ready to attack the intruder.

"Odango, it's only me, why are you so jumpy?"

"Seiya-san, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked as she stayed in her defensive position, the look in Seiya's eyes was a little too wild for her liking.

"Odango you may call me Kou." Seiya said as she stepped closer.

Usagi moved putting the couch between her and Seiya. "You haven't answered me Seiya-san, what are you doing here? Where is Mamo-chan?"

"Mamo-chan? Odango can't you see there is someone better than he standing before you. Don't you see how much I truly love you?" she kicked the couch as she finished her ranting.

Usagi jumped back this was not the Seiya Kou that she was accustomed to; she didn't know whom this woman was. "You don't understand do you Seiya-san, it was all a misunderstanding on both our parts. I thought Mamo-chan had abandoned me and there you were disguised as a guy and even though you didn't act like my Mamo-chan you certainly resembled him somewhat. There has never been another but my Mamo-chan, it will always be him."

"The future is not set in stone, Odango; I will make you love me if I have to."

"Stop this madness, Seiya-san. Stop it! You do not understand the implications of what you want to do."

"Because it would crumble your future kingdom if you weren't with Chiba Mamoru."

"No! Because it would break me, you don't understand the depths of our connection."

"No Usagi I don't think I do. I will make you mine."

"You can try as others have, but I swear to you that you will not succeed. I will never love anyone but my Mamo-chan!"

"You will love me!"

"Enough of this foolishness, I swore that if you hurt my Usako you would pay the price." Mamoru raged as he stood before Usagi, the room rippled with his power as the pipes in the apartment burst and the building shook with the magnitude of his rage. The roses that he had in vases throughout the apartment suddenly sprang to life, the stems elongating turning into vines that lashed out entangling Seiya and tightening as she fought to be free of them.

The windows exploded allowing a breeze to enter the room. A breeze that quickly became one with the water and it swirled into its own storm attacking Seiya in her now defenseless position. Mamoru's eyes were no longer blue the irises had turned golden. "I warned you what would happen should you persist in this." His voice was no longer a soothing baritone, it rumbled with the rage of a ravenous beast.

Usagi reached out a hand to lay in Mamoru's outstretched one, entangling her fingers with his, when suddenly she was twirled into the strength of Mamoru's arms and then she felt his mouth on hers ravenous demanding submission and she gave in willingly. If this was the way to show Seiya then so be it. The woman needed to understand that nothing would ever tear her away from Mamoru, her devotion was to her Prince.

Seiya was enraged as she watched Mamoru's lips touch the lips of the woman she loved. She struggled even more as she watched Mamoru's golden eyes watching her, she couldn't turn away as those same golden eyes turned back to blue, and she despised the way he smirked at her when his kiss with Odango was over. She decided then that she would change their future and ensure that Odango never loved Mamoru, especially when she saw the way her Odango clung to Mamoru after that disgusting display of dominance.

Usagi's hand wound up into her lover's hair loving the way he looked down at her if only they didn't have an audience she could have attended to other matters. She blushed as she realized where her thoughts were treading, "Let her go."

"Usako… you know if I do that she will persist."

"I am fully aware of what she will try, but I have always been yours and I will always be yours."

"Of that I am not doubtful but her insolence…"

"Yes her insolence deserves to be punished but not by your hands my prince. I will not have your hands or your conscious stained by this."

"Then what do we do?"

"Call in the Senshi as we have always done."

"Very well, only if that is your wish."

"All Senshi are to report to Mamoru's apartment immediately." Usagi spoke into her communicator.

Mamoru allowed the water and the wind to dissipate leaving Seiya tangled in the vines that his roses had now become. Usagi sent a reprimanding glance at Mamoru, "Just because you are willing to see the good in everyone doesn't mean that I do. And I am not willing to risk your safety."

"Oh Mamo-chan sometimes you are so overprotective."

"You mean overbearing…" Seiya began but never got the chance to finish because a stray leaf suddenly covered her mouth.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi admonished softly with a giggle, her reprimand however was cut short by the sudden appearance of twelve multicolored lights that surrounded them.

As one the 12 adults bowed, "You have summoned us..." Setsuna and Kunzite said solemnly.

Usagi giggled at the serious tone and faces of the Senshi and the Shitenno that kneeled before them. Mamoru smirked as Usagi dispelled the serious facades of their protectors with that single note of mirth. "Get up you guys. You know better than to do that."

Mamoru allowed Usagi to turn to face the semi-circle of adults but his arms never left from their position around her waist.

"What happened here?" Michiru asked as she glanced around the once pristine apartment.

Minako tsked as she caught the sight of Seiya Kou entangled in something that had sprouted from Mamoru's obvious display of power and dominance. She could still sense the tendrils of love, hate, and lust that still swirled in the air. Her hair swayed as she stomped her way towards the Starlight Senshi and to the surprise of all she backhanded the woman that held such twisted desires towards her princess.

Makoto grabbed the girl before she could do it once more and gently handed her towards Kunzite.

"Care to explain why you had such a harsh reaction to this particular woman?" Kunzite asked of the petite woman that he now held.

"I can feel her obsessiveness and her lust." Minako spat out, "Her desires are like tendrils of poison festering within her."

"So that is why he tapped into his power and unleashed his own rage." Nephrite said as he grabbed a charging Makoto to stop her from unleashing her own form of punishment. "Now is not the time to beat her to a pulp." He told her softly.

"So then we must decide what we are to do with her." Ami said softly as she looked at each person standing in the room. "We all remember what kind of punishment this behavior would have been treated with on the moon do we not?"

"Ami, you are not suggesting that we do that are you?"

"That is not an option. We would risk our alliance with Kinmoku if we executed her." Haruka stated as she watched the Shitenno restrain their women, it seemed the only one not really having trouble was Zoisite.

"When I get my hands on her…" Rei bit out as Jadeite wrapped his arms around her to keep her from charging.

"Silence." Mamoru commanded as he tightened his control on the bonds as Seiya squirmed to break loose. "Haruka has a point we cannot put our alliance with Kinmoku at risk because of one rogue Senshi."

"No return her to Princess Kakyuu and allow her to deal with her Senshi as she sees fit." Usagi said her face filled with her determination. "Let this be your lesson Sailor Star Fighter, should you persist in your folly we will take action accordingly our alliance with your princess be damned."

"How is she to be transported?" Rei asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Mamoru's smirk was full of contempt, "As she is, allow her to be displayed to her princess in the full regalia of her shame. We cannot risk that she will get free and decide to continue in her folly and I will not allow her to harm what is mine." They all heard the muffled outrage that Seiya tried to spew but no one paid attention to it.

"Who will take her?" Jadeite questioned as he pulled Rei closer. No one questioned Mamoru's possessiveness; it was a known fact that the Prince and Princess considered the other to be theirs in every sense of the word.

"We will." Hotaru said as she looked around the room, "The rest of you will be needed in case anything should happen."

The Outer Soldiers transformed and taking their positions they all touched Seiya and transported out of Mamoru's apartment.

Usagi turned pleading blue eyes to the remaining people, "Can you please help us clean up? I'm afraid Mamo-chan's rage got the better of him."

"That is the understatement of the century." Jadeite said as picked up a piece of sheetrock. "I think someone should turn off the water."

Mamoru blushed as he saw the results of his _little_ temper tantrum, "I guess I kind of got carried away."

That comment earned him chuckles from his Shitenno , "Do not worry about it. I would have done the same if I had been forced into your position." Jadeite said as Rei elbowed him in the chest for that comment.

Mamoru felt Usagi release a sigh as she rolled up her sleeved to get to work and he smiled, his Usako was worth every penny of damage he had wreaked. He leaned down to whisper in her, "I love you, Usako."

She looked up at him her blue eyes filled with love and adoration. Happy to know that after all this time he still did not regret loving her. "I love you too, Mamo-chan." She stood on tiptoes ready to reward him for his sweetness when suddenly.

"Just because you two are the future King and Queen does not mean you get a free pass on cleaning this apartment." Rei broke in.

"Oh Rei, you're such a meanie." Usagi whined as she broke away from her fiancée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Reprimands & Stubbornness

They landed on the planet of Kinmoko without a problem until they were sensed by the other two Senshi of that system. The four outer Scouts stood on alert as they awaited the presence of the guardians.

Shouts of outrage were soon heard, "Why is she brought back this way?" Sailor Starhealer questioned angrily.

"We will await the arrival of your Princess." Sailor Pluto said as she stared past them.

"Roses? Isn't that the attack of your wimpy prince?"

The other Senshi gritted their teeth but Uranus could not, "Then why didn't your precious Starfighter have the advantage over my wimpy Prince?"

"Why you little…"

"Starmaker! Starhealer! Stand down; I will get to the bottom of this without you antagonizing them." Princess Kakyuu said as she entered the courtyard. "Now Senshi of the Sol System would you care to explain why you have brought my Senshi back this way?"

"We were informed to display her in her shame." Sailor Neptune said softly.

"Her shame?"

"Your Senshi questioned Prince Endymion's right to marry Princess Serenity…"

"She wouldn't…"

"She did, I was present when Prince Endymion warned her away. He clearly explained that the Princess was his and nothing Starfighter did could change that."

"If he warned her away, then is this her warning?"

"No. Prince Endymion was generous in his first warning, he did not touch her."

"First warning?"

"It seems after she talked to Endymion-sama she sought out Serenity. Serenity's heightened emotions have always called out to her Prince. Endymion-sama did not take well to Starfighter's aggressive nature or Serenity's fear."

"Can you release her from these bonds?"

"Prince Endymion's bonds may only be released if you touch her Princess Kakyuu." Pluto said as they moved to stand behind Seiya. At the questioning look she received, "It's a security measure to ensure you're the one who's received her."

Princess Kakyuu laid a hand on Seiya's shoulder almost hesitantly, and instantly the bonds of roses that held her fell to the courtyard grounds immediately. Seiya opened her mouth to rage but she was cut off when her Princess told her, "Silence. I will hear what they have to tell me and when they are gone we will discuss your punishment."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"My Prince and Princess could have used the old laws of their planets and your Senshi would have been executed. However, Endymion-sama and Serenity-sama decided that for respect of you and the alliance that they would allow you to decide her punishment." Saturn said as she and the other scouts joined hands readying for their journey home. "However, I will give you a warning should this kind of thing happen once more they will take every measure available to them even if its death. A rogue Senshi cannot be allowed to harm the princess."

"Neither will we allow it. I will ensure this kind of behavior never happens again. You can tell your Prince and Princess that I will send them warning should anything pass beyond my measures and they will have my permission to punish her as they see fit." Princess Kakyuu said as colored lights began to glow around them, she continued to watch until they disappeared and then she turned to her Senshi. "How did this happen?"

"We were not aware that she had left the palace or this star system." Sailor Starhealer said as she kneeled before their fiery headed princess.

"Explain yourself to me at once Starfighter. Was I not clear when I told you to stop chasing after Princess Serenity."

"She is not Princess Serenity, her name is Tsukino Usagi. Why won't anybody see what I see? She is not the heir to the Silver Millennium. She is just Usagi of Earth."

"Why can't you see they are one and the same? Why do you insist on seeing them as separate entities?" Kakyuu said with mounting irritation, "Stop this stubbornness Starfighter. For your own good I am ordering that you not leave this palace or this star system. I am afraid that if you continue with this madness I will not be able to save you. I warn you, you will have to face whatever fate Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity deem fit for you."

"You cannot control me."

"Starfighter, this is madness. Our Princess has given you an order you will obey it or we will force you to." Starmaker said.

"You don't understand the depths of my devotion. If I have to I will turn back the hands of time and make her mine."

"You don't know what you're saying. Don't you dare tell me I don't understand the depths of your devotion. You're a fool to believe that you can change what the fates have tied together." Kakyuu said angrily as she shot her Senshi with an exasperated look, "Starmaker, Starhealer take her to the Courtyard of the Gods."

"You intend to…"

"Yes, if she will not come to her senses, she has left me no other recourse."

"I will not allow you to seal my powers." Starfighter said as she suddenly disappeared with a burst of energy and light.

"What will we do?"

"Track her down using her energy signature and I will travel to Earth. I must warn Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

"I will go with you." Starhealer said.

"No, you must go with Starmaker, she may be a rogue Senshi but I am not the one she's after."

"If that is your wish then we will search for her. Take care my Princess."

"Gods above give me strength to tell my allies that we have a rogue and crazed Senshi on the loose." She prayed softly as she ran to the transportation room in her palace. "How could I have not seen the signs? How did I not realize how much she was truly obsessed?" The sounds of her heels echoing against the marble floor came to a stop as she entered the transportation room.

"Beloved, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Earth."

"Why would you have to go to Earth?"

"Starfighter has lost her mind."

"Starfighter?"

"She's in love with Moon Princess Serenity and I must reach them. I do not know what she is capable of. I must inform them that she has escaped me after I told her I was going to seal her powers."

"I will go with you."

"No, you will stay here."

"I am going with you regardless of how you feel about it. I refuse to stay behind while you go on this journey."

"Very well." She grabbed his hand and together they stepped into the silver cylinder.

"Where to?" an electronic voice asked.

"Ichinohashi Park, Japan, Earth."

"Destination received. Coordinates entered. Process completed, Safe trip, Princess Kakyuu and Prince Tatsuo."

Princess Kakyuu wasn't worried about the Senshi of this planet finding her, she was positive that they would sense her and her thoughts were confirmed as Sailor Pluto landed in front of them seconds after their feet touched Earth.

"What has happened?"

"I must talk with Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity."

"Very well, follow me." Pluto said as she leapt into the air suddenly.

So fast were their movements that normal mortal eyes could not follow. Then just as swiftly as they had left the park they had arrived at their destination.

All movement in the apartment stopped as Pluto landed on the open balcony with Princess Kakyuu and a regal man less than a second behind her.

"Princess Kakyuu, what has happened?" Usagi asked as she glanced at the unknown man behind her.

"This is Prince Tatsuo, my beloved. I've come to warn you that Starfighter has escaped my grasp. She bolted when I told her what her punishment was going to be."

"What punishment would cause a senshi to run from her Princess?" Mercury asked.

"I was going to seal her powers. She was out of her mind and there would have been no other way. It would have been a short time just until she learned that she was not compatible with you."

"So she ran." Makoto deduced.

"Yes, I am afraid that she was faster than I. She exclaimed that if she had to turn back the hands of time and fate to make you her's that she would."

"Pluto, is it possible for her to do so?" Mamoru asked, agitation lacing his tone.

"Well…" Pluto began as everyone looked at her anxiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Say What Now?

"Well…" Pluto began as everyone looked at her anxiously, _how can I possibly tell them the truth?_ "I'm not too sure since she's not one of our Senshi, I can't see what path she will or could take."

"The all-knowing Senshi of the Time gate…" Nephrite was cut short as Makoto stomped on his toes.

"I am not infallible." She said curtly as she glared at Nephrite. It's not like she didn't have limitations to a power, she may have been a daughter of the God of time but that did not make her all powerful.

"Enough. We cannot argue amongst ourselves not when we have things to discuss." Zoicite said as he and Mercury pulled away trying to discover a way that a Senshi could turn back the hands of time on her mini-computer.

"There is perhaps a way for her to do so. However, it is forbidden." Prince Tatsuo's green eyes swept the room taking in the motley group of characters that seemed like a family.

"You're not suggesting that she would go that far, are you?" Kakyuu was shocked, she couldn't believe it, and she didn't want to believe it. It frightened her that her friend would be love-crazed enough to do so.

"If she is as obsessed as you say, she may very well be willing to do so." Prince Tatsuo said grimly. "There is a place in our star system forbidden to all, a place of immense evil and tragedy where a sleeping dragon lays." His voice unconsciously lowered as even he felt a fear of going to such a place as that.

"What does that have to do with crossing time?" Pluto was confused, what would a dragon have to do with time, after all no such thing existed for her.

"It is said that if you wake the dragon that he will grant you anything your heart desires but for a price." Kakyuu answered as she lowered her head in shame, the shame of having failed to prevent this from coming about.

"What is the price?" Kunzite wanted to know, if they were going to handle this properly the only thing they could do was to gather all the information that they could and try to come up with strategies.

"As all wishes are wont to do the desire can be twisted. No one truly knows the price that must be paid; it has been a long time since any being has been to see him." Tatsuo was unsure even they didn't have all the information that would be needed.

"You think that she would risk everything to be able to traverse time?" Uranus asked as she pulled Neptune closer towards her, the things that could be possible were limitless.

"Star Fighter is passionate to a fault, she would be willing to risk everything and be blind to the truth. She doesn't understand that her star seed is not compatible to the one you carry Princess Serenity. Plus she does not see you as a Princess but as Tsukino Usagi." Kakyuu was worried, the many things that could happen, if she did this the punishment that she would be required to hand out would be far from a slap on the wrist.

"She only sees my alter ego and not the person I truly am." Usagi said sadly as she cuddled further into Mamoru's arms as his embrace tightened, it frightened her more than she wanted to let on.

"There is only one way for her to see the truth." Kunzite said cryptically.

"That would be?" Mamoru asked as he turned to look at his general and instantly not liking the look in his eyes.

"Allow her to test your love the way she seeks to test it." Kunzite knew that they wouldn't like the idea after all who would want to go through that and not know whether or not they had a fighting chance. However, he believed in their love and knew that no matter what they would make it with their love intact.

"What are you trying to say Kunzite?" Usagi's quiet voice begged everyone to pay attention to the conversation taking place.

"He's saying to let her dig her own grave." Venus said solemnly as she went to stand beside her love, "After all we know that neither death nor time can tear you two apart. Your hearts are tied by the red string of destiny and fate; there is no other for either of you." Her voice held confidence, she believed in their love

"But Venus, the timeline, our future…" Pluto didn't want to believe that it had come down to this that their future could be muddled and changed by an outside force.

"Nothing will change Usagi perhaps this is another test of fate to show the world and everyone in it how much you and Mamoru are meant for one another." Venus said as she tried to comfort the woman she saw as her sister. She didn't want it to be this way but it looked there was nothing they could do to change it.

"Another test of our love and devotion, I am sick and tired of trying to prove our love to the world." Usagi was angry she felt like the world was crashing down on her shoulders. _Why does it always have to be this way? Why is it that every time we get some peace something happens to ruin it?_

"Usako, think of this as another story we can tell Chibi-Usa when we finally get to see her again. A story that tells about the strength of our love and devotion and as something that she can look for as a trait in her own future husband." Mamoru was trying to comfort his emotionally distraught fiancée; he ran a hand through her blond locks and rubbed comforting circles on the small of her back.

"Mamo-chan, Chibi-Usa isn't even born yet and I refuse to be talking about prospective partners for her yet." She grumbled, her daughter would have plenty of time before she had to worry about boys and the feelings they invoked.

"I'm pretty sure Helios wouldn't mind…" Mamoru teased as he tweaked her nose.

"Helios will have to wait; if he loves her the way we think he does patience will be good for him." She smiled despite the petulant tone of her voice as she stood up.

"Aren't the roles a little reversed here, shouldn't Mamoru be the one unwilling to talk about future husbands." Saturn asked Pluto as she smiled behind her hand.

"Maybe when she's older but you know a mother's prerogative is to protect their child from anything and everyone." Neptune responded as she overheard the conversation.

Mamoru stood up and pulled Usagi to his chest and held her tightly, "My beloved Usako, I know its tiring to think of how many times they've tried to rip us apart. However, Venus and Kunzite have a point, many have tried and all have failed." With that sentiment, he reached into his sub-space pocket and pulled out a glowing golden crystal that pulsed in time with his heart. Usagi wondered where she was going while she produced her own silver crystal and held it out towards the Golden Crystal of Earth; they pulsed in time with one another synchronized by the heartbeats of the two royal lovers.

"Our hearts have always beat as one from the very first time you visited Earth during the Silver -Millennium, perhaps even before then. Through death, love, rebirth, and all that came in between my heart will always find its way back to yours. There is nothing that can come between us, absolutely nothing, not even a love crazed Senshi could ever take you away from me." As Mamoru kissed Usagi a bright light centered on their perspective heirlooms blinding everyone in the room and then just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished and in its wake was a magnificent lotus blossom with alternating petals of the golden and silver crystal and a red ribbon connecting the lotus blossom to the hearts of the royal pair.

Venus walked towards the pair and reached for each of their hands and when she spoke it was with a ringing clarity that none had heard before like a dozen laughing women speaking at once, "One more trial my beloved children. For there are those whom still doubt the strength of your love and we will show them the true strength of a love so pure it transcends all planes of existence." Suddenly she enclosed their hands in one another's and with the voice of a thousand deities echoing in their ears announced, "What the fates and the gods have united none shall tear asunder." Kunzite caught Venus as she collapsed from the abruptness with which the pressure had dissipated with. "You know I really hate when they do that?" Venus said grouchily as she rubbed her throbbing temples, "And for the love of everything why does it always have to be my patron goddess that goes about doing this. I don't see any of the other girls having this experience?"

"Yours' is the Goddess of Love, she is more inclined to intervene that the rest of ours would." Mars said softly, "Besides can you see the God of War pulling such a stint or any of the other's."

"Yeah, yeah I understand but you know during that last sentence they were all present. Do you know how hard it is to watch a multitude of beings speaking through your mouth while you had to take a backseat and watch?" Kunzite led her one of the couches worried about whether she was at full strength or if she had been weakened.

"I must say though it is one of the few times I've heard you speak where you've made sense." Uranus said laughingly even as Neptune and Saturn elbowed her from each side.

"Hmmph." Venus replied grumpily even as she turned away from Uranus.

"Now, now love, you know she's only ribbing you." Kunzite said trying to comfort his beloved.

"Anyways, what do you intend to do Odango?"

"I guess we have no other choice, if this is the will of the fates then we will allow this last trial upon our love." Usagi suddenly glared up at the ceiling and declared, "This had better be the last one too. I'm getting sick and tired of having to prove ourselves to all of you up there."

Jupiter laughed, "I think they've heard you girl but what are you going to do. Rush up there and yell at them?"

"If they don't quit playing their games I will." She was serious and they could tell she was, the stress of having to constantly prove herself was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Princess, maybe you shouldn't be threatening the pantheon of gods." Jadeite said worriedly as he looked at the ceiling for a bolt of thunder.

"I'm not threatening, I'm merely saying that if they don't quit I'll give them a piece of my mind." Usagi said through a pretty smile, "See not threatening in any sense. However, that's not what we're here to discuss. Princess Kakyuu, Prince Tatsuo, how long before you think Star Fighter can put her plan into action?"

"The place where the dragon sleeps is on the outer reaches of our star system, even if she were to attempt to go there at her top speed it would be impossible she would still need to stop several times before she reached it. Perhaps three weeks at the most maybe one at the least."

"Why can't she just teleport?" Mercury asked, after all it was the most logical way to get around in space.

"The star she will be aiming for cannot be reached by teleportation because the space around it has been warped by the darkness that emanates from its inhabitant." Tatsuo responded as he looked at how tightly the Prince held his Princess.

"So how does she wake this sleeping dragon?" Zoicite asked as he stopped Mercury's hand from continuing to type on her mini-computer.

"Of that I'm not aware. Like I said it's been so long that most of the story has been lost and with the peace that we have had no being has had the desire to do so." Prince Tatsuo said, "However, as soon as we arrive back in Kinmoku we will dredge up all the information that we can in order to assist you."

"We would be very thankful for any assistance." Mamoru replied gratefully. 

"It is the least we can do considering she is my Senshi." Kakyuu responded her voice loaded with shame.

"It is not your fault though, we are well aware of how opinionated and driven that these Senshi can be when they put their mind to it." Mamoru said as he glanced around at the girls that protected his beloved.

"Still it does not give her the right to go off the way she has. I'm sorry to say that when I get my hands on Star Fighter she will no longer be a Senshi?" Her mind was made up with what she would do with her Senshi.

"Maybe if you could talk some…" Usagi began she wanted to make sense of what was going on and wanted to make sure that if Star Fighter's mind could be changed that it would be tried. 

"After the stunt she's pulling now there is no talking sense into her. She will have to face whatever punishment I hand down on her." Her voice did not waver she would not change her mind. 

"Kakyuu, my love, we must go, the faster that we can get home the faster we can start tracking important information and leads." Tatsuo said as he grabbed his beloved by the hand.

"Of course, we will get any information to you as soon as we can." Kakyuu said as she and Prince Tatsuo turned to leap off the balcony.

As soon as they disappeared from sight Usagi threw herself into Mamoru's arms sobbing. "Let's go get some food for all of us to eat. It looks like it's going to be a long night." Jadeite said as he started ushering everyone out of the apartment and trying to give the two royals some time to themselves.

"Why does it always have to happen to us? For once I would love to live in peace with you at my side. It always seems as if there's something lurking in the shadows trying to rip us apart." She said between body wracking sobs.

"Usako, calm down you need to breathe." Mamoru said as he pulled them down onto the couch. "My love, there is nothing I would love more than to live with you at peace." He nuzzled into her neck as he rubbed comforting circles on her back. "We have a lot to live up to and a lot to accomplish in a short amount of time."

"I know but now this, how this woman can believe there was anything between us when there wasn't, I'll never know."

"My dear, you are forgetting that you are easy to love. Everything about you calls out to other people; you are like a light in the dark guiding us to find love and peace."

"You know Haruka said the same thing once."

"Did you doubt her when she told you?"

"I didn't think it was possible for me to be so important to others."

"Oh my Usako, don't you realize that you are important to everyone but most especially you are extremely important to me. You are my heart and you mean everything to me; no one can separate us from each other."

"But if she goes far enough into the past there was a time when you were not too fond of me."

"Oh my Usako, I loved you from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I was just too stubborn to admit it. Not only that but I didn't think that someone as bright and loving as you could ever love someone as gloomy and dark as I." 

"Oh Mamo-chan everything will work out won't it."

"Yes, my love, everything will work out and no one will separate us." Mamoru said as he allowed his fiancée to snuggle closer to him. He breathed in the scent that was uniquely her and was content to know that their destinies were so closely linked that nothing could ever separate them no matter how hard anyone really tried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Kakyuu's decision

Starfighter grimaced as she rested her body on a dead star on the outer edges of her home star system. She should have listened to the rumors about teleporting to the Dragon's star. She sighed heavily her body was weary and because of her stupid idea now it would take longer for her to reach the dragon, the space warp had sent her all the way in the opposite direction. Hopefully this would set her fellow Senshi off her trail, she couldn't believe that Princess Kakyuu was willing to seal her powers and that her fellow Senshi would have allowed it.

She grabbed a piece of rock and flung it away from her angrily, how could Kakyuu of all people not understand her love and devotion for Usagi. How could she not understand that Usagi meant more to her than anything else in the world? Did they not truly know what it was like to love? She couldn't believe how easily they believed that Usagi and Mamoru were meant for one another and that she was incompatible with Tsukino Usagi. She was frustrated to say the least she couldn't understand why everyone seemed to be against her love for Usagi and recollecting the events that had happened earlier in the day only made things worse. The image of Mamoru kissing Usagi was branded on the inside of her eyelids and every time she closed her eyes she could see it. Mamoru's possessiveness was disgusting and how no one else found it so escaped her. She couldn't understand why Usagi would allow herself to be treated as a possession instead of as an equal. Why would Usagi want that?

She slammed a closed fist into the thigh of her leg. Why can't she see how much I love her? Doesn't she understand that I can be everything that she's ever wanted? Why won't she understand that I can love her so much more? Am I not enough for her? If she can't see how much I love her then I'll make her see how much better I am than Mamoru. That's the only reason why I need to go see the Dragon. I need his help, the only way to make her see how much better I am I need to go to the past and make her forget all about Mamoru. Her love for me will transcend everything she imagines she feels for Mamoru.

With her decision made she decided to rest on the dead star keeping her senses on the alert for her fellow Senshi. The day slipped away with no sign of her former comrades and she smiled as she thought that her stupid attempt to teleport to the dragon's star had thrown them off. Little did she know that Princess Kakyuu had called them back to the Imperial Palace.

Starhealer and Starmaker were confused as to why their Princess would suddenly summon them back to the Palace. "You've summoned us back?"

"We could feel traces of her energy on the outer star section in the direction that leads to the Milky Way."

"Perhaps she was headed back to Earth? Yet I don't understand why she didn't just teleport there."

"No she was not headed to Earth but to the Dragon's Star. She probably tried to transport there and the space warp sent her in the opposite direction." Prince Tatsuo said grimly as he sat on the throne to the right of his Princess.

"The Dragon's Star?"

"She wouldn't dare…" 

"No, she would dare, her infatuation has grown into an obsession and how she managed to hide it from us I am unaware." 

"I simply thought it was a fleeting crush."

"No, she intends to turn back the hands of time and force Usagi into loving her instead of Mamoru." 

"The Dragon does not give something for nothing. It will expect something of her for its services, she is mad. We should be out there chasing her not in here bandying words."

"Perhaps that is true. However, as to the reason behind the summons, I need your attentions elsewhere. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion have decided to allow Starfighter to try to divide them."

"Why would they take that risk?"

"They must really believe that their love is strong enough to overcome this."

"You've seen that love firsthand. The motivating factor behind Usagi seeking Galaxia was Mamoru." Princess Kakyuu decided that there was no way she could not inform them of what had taken place. "Besides I was there when the gods decreed that both they and the fates had blessed this union and what they had united no one would tear asunder."

"They have the blessing of the gods and the fates?"

"Not only that when they kissed their heirloom crystals merged as one into a lotus blossom and their hearts were connected by a red string."

"So they really are soul mates?"

"Yes, they really are. One soul in two bodies, it is a rare thing to find the other half of your soul."

"Surely not that rare after all you have Prince Tatsuo."

"Yes, I do." Kakyuu said softly as she gripped her beloved's hand tightly. "However even as long as my love and I have been together that is eclipsed by the time that they have been in love. Millennia have passed since those two first beheld one another, that kind of love cannot be destroyed by anything much less a wish granted by a dragon."

"So then what are we doing here?"

"We need information on the dragon. Plain and simple all of us are needed to track down this information."

"We promised Serenity and Endymion that we would help them by getting them the information that they would need. It was the least that we could do since Starfighter is one of Kakyuu's protectors."

"Very well, what would you like for us to do?" 

"I need both of you to scour the Imperial Libraries and find any and all information pertaining to the Dragon. I will release a visual communication across the empire asking that all people bring any information even if it is just rumors."

"Very well then we'll head to the libraries and start who knows how much time we have until she arrives there."

"She more than likely has spent a lot of her energy when she tried to teleport there so it might take some time before she fully rejuvenates that lost energy." Prince Tatsuo said even as he waved away one of the many servants. "However, that does not say that we have all the time in the world. We must be quick and diligent in what we do."

"Yes, Prince Tatsuo. We will report any information that we can find immediately. Take care of our Princess."

"Of course." 

"Stay safe my Starlights."

"Yes, Princess." They said in unison as they both teleported out of the throne room.

"Now for that vi-comm."

"The subjects will wonder why the sudden interest in the Dragon Star."

"We will inform them. I have never lied to them before and I don't intend to start now." 

"This will mean that when we can capture Starfighter, you cannot change your mind. You will be unable to show her any form of leniency even if that is what you wished to do, your subjects will not stand for it."

"I am well aware of the repercussions of the truth, my love, but I cannot lie to our people they need to be made aware of the situation and I do not wish to be lenient with Starfighter. When we recapture the rebellious Senshi, she will no longer be a Starlight. She will be stripped of her title, her powers, her lands and her name shall be stricken from every record. Her name will be forbidden none shall speak of her unless they themselves wish to court death. She will be an exile branded so that any who may come into contact with her will flee from the sight of her."

"That is indeed a harsh punishment for you to dole out, my beloved."

"It is only fitting for one whom has abandoned her station and her duty and whom has put in jeopardy the alliance we have with the monarchs of the Milky Way Galaxy." 

"Fitting it is, but harsh for one that you have centuries of memories with."

"No amount of goodwill on my part or of remorse on hers' could ever change my stance on this matter. The fact that she abandoned her place as my protector and ran off to go try and change the course of history to force someone to love her will remain unchanged. Not even I can protect her, this will be the harshest punishment besides the obvious one of death. She will serve as a reminder to those who would try to fight the will of the Gods and the fates."

"Unfortunate that she did not listen when you and the other Starlights tried to warn her of her folly."

"Princess Kakyuu," a timid voice interrupted the royals, "The Vi-Comm system is all set up and ready for your declaration." 

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Kakyuu said as she turned to look at the owner of the timid voice. "We will begin now." Princess Kakyuu gathered her skirts as she stood and made her way to the communications room.

Prince Tatsuo followed behind her and handed her a cup of water so that she could clear her throat and to give her some last minute advice. "Think about what you're going to say because once it's been said there is no taking it back. Do not think I am trying to tell you how to make your decisions I will always support you no matter what you decide. However, I do not want you to regret any decision you make."

"I am well aware of what will happen and I understand why you are bringing this to my attention. Starfighter has not left me with any other decision."

"As long as you are resolute in your decision I will stand behind you."

"I appreciate your support." Kakyuu said as she turned towards the vi-comm screen. "People of the Kinmoku star system I have some important news to share." Kakyuu took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, "Sailor Starfighter is on the run, she has put our alliance with the Sol System in jeopardy. Starfighter believes that she is in love with Moon Princess Serenity, and that love has turned into an obsession. She has run from her duties to me and our star system. Should anyone come across her, please report it immediately because of this obssession she is seeking the Dragon. Should anyone have any information whether it is rumor or legends please share it with me." She inhaled and tried to look as ruthless as possible, "When we apprehend Sailor Starfighter she will be branded and banished. Her name stricken from every record we hold, execution would not be suitable for someone whom has abandoned her position and is seeking to destroy a union that the Gods and the Fates have tied together." Kakyuu tried to pace herself and keep from sounding rushed, "I will be grateful for all the information and help that any of my people can provide. I thank you for listening and understanding my position on this matter."

Kakyuu's smile was strained even as the vi-comm screen was powered down. She meant what she had said about Starfighter but it still hurt to know that one of her closest friends had not only betrayed her but had betrayed the cause that she had strived so valiantly to champion.

"I knew this would be hard on you." Tatsuo said as he reached out to pull her into his arms.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult." Kakyuu sobbed as she broke down into tears in her lover's arms. "How could she dismiss my advice so easily? How can she be so ready to tear down everything I've tried so hard to build? The alliance with the Sol System could crumble, and my empire could very well crumble beneath me. She has insured that I can never publicly forgive her and that I must take extreme measures to make sure that in the end our kingdom survives this fiasco."

"I'm aware of how hard this must be on you. She is one of your Senshi, one of the few people who have been with you since your birth and the fact that she would so easily destroy everything is hard to stomach."

"We will have to choose a group of girls from her planet."

"What in the heavens for?"

"Once I strip her of her powers, they will search for the next suitable candidate. I would like to try and have a ready selection for whomever the gods decide to choose."

"If that is the wish of my beloved then so shall it be, as soon as can be allowed I will send my own personal guard to search."

"I thank the heavens daily that you are by my side once more. I do not know how I would handle this situation if you were not here beside me."

"I thank the heavens that Galaxia was destroyed and we were able to be united once more. I never wish for you to go through that ever again."

"Your Majesties!" An excited voice cried out as they entered the room.

"Yes, Catarina."

"The first people with rumors have started to arrive outside the palace." The young girl said as soon as she could catch her breath, her face flushed from the excitement. "The people support your decision, My Princess, and they are eager to help you find the answers you seek."

"Then let them into the throne room and let us hope that someone has answers." Prince Tatsuo said as he led his Princess through the hallways and back to the throne room. "If they are rushing in like this then perhaps they understand the gravity of the situation."

"Yes I pray to the gods we find the answers sooner rather than later." Kakyuu said as she squeezed her Prince's hand and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. As they walked into the throne room they noticed that it was not the few people they had been expecting but rather a few hundred. Kakyuu smiled as she saw all her people willing to help and it eased the anxiousness that had settled in her stomach. These people were the reason that she could not allow Starfighter to be forgiven, why her actions against someone she loved dearly would have to be brutal. They outweighed everything and everyone, for their good and the good of every star in her system she could not allow her personal affection with anyone cloud her judgement. _I am truly sorry Starfighter but you brought this down upon yourself._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Part One of Two updates because I am such a dummy, I can't believe I hadn't posted these chapters up yet. Hope you enjoy and please forgive me for my lapse._

Chapter Five: The Truth We Seek

Kakyuu looked at her remaining Senshi grimly, with the information that they had just dealt her it looked like she would be depending mainly on her people for answers. The dragon's star had been so feared and repulsed that they had burned any and all books with any information so that no one in future generations would attempt to head there. Although she did still have hope her people were still arriving in droves to retell any and everything they had ever heard. Seven days had passed since the first hundred had arrived outside her gates and she was worried that Star Fighter would reach the dragon before they found any information that was pertinent to report to Serenity and Endymion.

Prince Tatsuo squeezed the hand he held in his. "It'll be fine. We'll find a way." 

"We don't know if anyone has any true information that we need." Kakyuu was on pins and needles. She felt like she was failing her allies and if she failed them she wouldn't know how to go on. After all, it was her fault that all of this had happened. If only she had more control over Star Fighter. If only she had recognized the signs before all of this had happened?

Prince Tatsuo put a hand under her chin as he leaned towards her and made her look into his bright green eyes. "Thinking of what ifs won't help us. We will do what we can, if there is nothing we can do that is the will of the gods."

"I love you." She whispered, as she melted under the look he had on his handsome face. "I don't know what I'd do if you left me." He was her rock, her everything. It seemed like every breath she took it was just to see his face once more. _Is this how Serenity feels about Endymion?_

"You don't have to worry about that it'll never happen again."

"Your Majesties." A voice declared loudly breaking the tender moment of the monarchs. "There is an old woman here who thinks she has information you'd like to know."

"Bring her in." Prince Tatsuo commanded.

The old woman hobbled in her grey hair reaching towards the floor as she hunched over a wooden walking cane, the cloak she wore wrapped tightly around her body. "Princess Kakyuu, Prince Tatsuo." She croaked as stopped before them giving them a slight bow. "I have information I'd think you'd best know."

"What is it Elder One?" Kakyuu said respectfully as she noted how frail the older woman appeared.

"First you will answer my question."

"Yes, Elder."

"Why do you seek the Dragon's Star? It is dangerous. You have power enough why seek more?"

"I do not seek the Star for power. Sailor Star Fighter has betrayed me and gone to the Star to seek power, she has endangered everything that I've strived for and I will punish her once I've caught her."

"Ahh... very well then I shall tell you. What I am about to tell you has been passed down in my family for generations uncounted. The Dragon that resides in that mass of Chaos was once a mortal man."

"But…"

"Allow me to finish youngling." 

"Very well."

"He was a mortal man in love with a goddess and for a time she loved him. Morrigan she was called and a goddess of war she was."

"Not a goddess I've ever heard of."

"There are too many to count." The old lady continued with her story, "Morrigan was a beautiful goddess and for a while she was content to spend her time with a mortal man."

The suns beat down upon him as he went about his work; he tended to the fields when he heard a familiar laugh. He made his way towards it although he had to wonder what his love was doing at this time of the day. Her laughter floated towards him and he shuddered to think what could bring her this much joy, she had never laughed this way in his presence. He slowed his steps making sure to create no noise as he stalked his prey.

"Morrigan, what are you doing here?" a husky male voice asked.

The laughter floated around him as he listened for her answer, "Not a thing Dagda." Her voice was filled with an emotion that he couldn't identify.

"Then come with me." The husky voice commanded.

He winced as he heard the lust in the man's voice and wondered what she would reply. She was his love, and surely she would not think to betray him. He hid behind a tree and saw that she had been at the ford having a bath as she was wont to do. His face went red as he saw the reason for the other male's husky voice his beloved had not a stitch of clothing on.

She laughed, it was a ringing sound that seemed to encompass the woods around them, and then she spoke "How are you lately Dagda?"

"It's been too long since you've been by my side, beloved."

"Ahh…it was you that ran from me into the arms of another fair headed maiden, if I remember correctly?"

"You do but when I returned you were already gone however, I did not think you would be gone this long. It's been three years since you left our home."

"What is three years to a god?"

"Nothing but a day, however, it's been too long since I've held you in my arms."

"Is there not another who could entertain you whilst I've been gone?"

"Others there may be for slight entertainment but there will never be another to take the place of my beloved wife. Isn't it the same for you?" The man said as he took a step into the water.

"Oh Dagda, my beloved, you hid yourself from me and so I returned the favor." She said as she smiled lovingly at him as he stepped closer.

"You've been gone long enough. Morrigan, my love, it's time to come home. You've proven your strength of will and your power. I do not begrudge you your dalliances with mortals all I ask is that you return to me."

"Neither do I bear any ill will towards you for your affairs with others." Morrigan said as her long black hair flowed on the moving water. "I will come home with you." She said as she slipped her hand into his and the god known as Dagda pulled her into his arms.

"I will not allow it. How dare you betray me for him?" the mortal man said as he burst from his cover behind the trees.

"Delwyn," Morrigan said as she looked upon the young man whom she had spent the last three years with. "It is time for me to go."

"You cannot leave me for him."

"He is my husband and it is time that I return to him I've been gone long enough."

"So then I meant nothing to you?"

"Did you honestly believe that I as a goddess would be happy here for very long?" She asked as the fiery passion that resided within her came to life. "It is time for me to go."

"No!" he said as he ran forward and grabbed her by the arm.

"It would be best if you let go of my wife."

"Your wife? You would lie with another and she does the same and still you remain married."

"We are gods our lives are not for mere mortals to challenge. She is a powerful goddess in her own right and I refuse to allow you to belittle her. Do you think that if she had been a normal mortal woman you would have loved her as you do?" Dagda said as his eyes glowed with his power, "She is a goddess little mortal man, a dalliance is all you could have ever been to her. Within her veins burns an immortal fire that no mere man can quench. You should be happy that she allowed you near her as she did. Did you not pay attention a day to her is years in your time span. You would be dead before her mind turned once more towards you."

"I will not be satisfied with being a mere tool of vengeance for a spiteful goddess. If I cannot have her no one can." Delwyn said as he pulled the knife from his belt and lashed out at Morrigan.

The pulse of power that left the goddess was enough to stop him in his tracks with his hand above his head. "So you believe you were my vengeance and me a spiteful goddess." Morrigan sneered, the anger that laced her voice made it sound like a thousand swords clashing against one another. "You are a fool to think that what we had could have been more than what it was." In a flash of light she was dressed in the clothes he had first laid eyes on her, she wore a green dress that shimmered in the sunlight and a cloak of raven feathers around her shoulders.

"I thought you loved me."

"For a while yes. As I have loved any other mortal I've dallied with. None have ever reacted in the way you have. Do you think that this could have been anything more? I've been here three years and in those years you have aged and I have not, and if I were to stay here any longer, then what? Would you think I could still love you when you are an old man and I am still young?"

"Dagda is my husband, my _immortal_ husband. He is the All Father and I the All Mother. Do you think I can walk away from that?"

"I wish you dead. I will find a way to destroy you. I will harm all that is yours for what you are doing to me."

"You should know better than to speak words like that to the Goddess of War and one of the Morgu." Dagda said as he slipped his arm around the waist of his wife.

"Very well Delwyn then I will show you the vengeance of a spiteful goddess." Morrigan said as she stretched her hand to touch his forehead, "I curse you Delwyn from here unto eternity, may you take the shape of a dragon so that your fair face may never attract the love of any other woman may she be mortal or immortal." Morrigan's hand retreated from where she touched him and then whispered the final words that would seal his fate. "May your name never be spoken again; you will only be a tool to others from now on. You will be able to grant the wishes of others and will be unable to fulfill your own will or grant your own wishes." She watched as his body began the transformation into the hideous creature he would soon become. His cries of agony fueled her anger, she was a goddess he should never have assumed that he could harm her without her reaching him first.

"I warned you mortal and you dared to risk the ire of the Goddess of War. You were a fool." Dagda said as took a look at the dragon that stood before him.

"Run Dragon, for they will come for you." Morrigan sneered as she took the hand of her husband and they faded from sight. "I will spread word of your abilities and you will feel my scorn with every master you have and with every breath you take. With every glance you take of your new form you will remember the time that you tried to kill a goddess. Never shall you find the solace that your heart shall desire." Her voice filled the air around him as she laughed it was a scornful sound that resembled the caws of ravens.

Delwyn roared as he took to the skies searching for the goddess that had cursed him so that he could destroy her in his maw.

"That Princess Kakyuu is the story of how the Dragon came to be."

"How does one summon the Dragon?"

"There is no special way to summon him, all one must do is approach him."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"As I have said this a story handed down in my family for generations."

"How would your family know of this story?"

"Sadly I am descended from the foul beast's youngest sister." The older lady bowed her head in what seemed like self-loathing.

"You are a respectable Elder I will not condemn you because of your unwilling family ties to the dragon." Kakyuu said as Prince Tatsuo waved a hand for a servant to come towards them.

"You will reward this woman for her services."

"No reward is necessary. You needed the information and as a loyal citizen it was my duty to provide it."

"Then if you will take no reward know that you will always have our gratitude." The prince said as both he and his beloved stood up and bowed low to the Elder woman. "You have saved us from failing our allies."

As they watched her leaving they both stood up from their thrones and made their way to the teleportation room they needed to deliver this news immediately.

The old woman hobbled out of the throne room guided by two guards and left the palace. However, as she walked out of sight of the guards and the palace she stood up straight and the gray faded from her hair leaving behind hair that was black as a raven's wing, the wrinkles that had weathered her face smoothed of their own accord.

"My fairest love, are we interfering in the destinies of mortals once more?"

"Perhaps, my husband," she started coyly, "I had a favor that I needed to return for one of the other goddesses.

"Morrigan, which goddess roped you into her affairs? It wasn't that Aphrodite was it?" Dagda asked growing impatient with his beloved wife's silence.

"No it wasn't Aphrodite, are you still on her because of that little trick she played on you?" As she watched her husband become silent at her question she laughed a little she reached out to touch his tan cheek. "It was Selene; she was worried about one of her descendants." 

"She couldn't take care of it herself?"

"Dagda, I know you don't appreciate when the other gods and goddesses come around but I did create that dragon and as it was only you and I knew the story of what happened that day."

"Very well what exactly happened that a goddess of the moon would come to you, a goddess of war for help?"

"It seems that one of the protectors of this planet is seeking out that creature to gain power that would allow her to turn back the hands of time to force a woman to fall in love with her."

"What does any of that have to do with Selene?"

"Her descendant is none other than that child of destiny, Princess Serenity."

"The Princess Serenity?"

"Yes, this woman seeks to destroy the upcoming union between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, the bond that we all blessed."

"I can see now why you decided to help. However, is that the only reason, or does your heart still burn with anger over what that mortal called you long ago."

"No not anger. I do believe that I acted too rash when I cursed him. I believe it's time for his curse to end and there is no better one to do it than Princess Serenity."

"So you shall allow him to be freed."

"Mortal men were not made to live as long as he has."

"No they were not but he had brought it upon himself."

"Yes, he did but as an All Mother I should have known better. I should have known there was a better way to put him in his place than that. Do you think he has learned from his curse?" 

"Morrigan, I cannot tell you for sure whether he has but he's had ample time to figure it out. Let us go love." He said as he held out his hand for hers.

Kakyuu and Tatsuo flew like lightening to the place they had last been to on Earth. When they arrived they found everyone already there, "Looks like they've been holed up here for the whole week." Tatsuo said as they descended on the balcony rail.

"Perhaps but can you blame them? They don't know what's going to happen next."

"I don't."

Setsuna opened the sliding glass doors for them as the other people sat on the couches.

"We have news."

"Obviously." Haruka retorted.

"Haruka, be nice." Michiru admonished.

"What have you discovered?" Usagi asked ignoring Haruka's grumbling.

"That the dragon was once a mortal man who tried to kill his goddess lover."

"It seems they never learn."

"Well he lost her to her husband who was a god and when he discovered the truth he thought himself betrayed and tried to kill her. He called her spiteful and vengeful and claimed that he would destroy her so she cursed him to take the shape of a dragon and to fulfill the will of all others but never his own." Kakyuu said as her red eyes fell on Usagi's blue eyes that swam with tears.

"Usako, why do you cry?" 

"It's sad he felt himself betrayed and wished to bring the goddess harm not remembering that it was she who could deal him a far more fatal blow."

"Usagi, you are crying for someone who brought his curse upon himself."

"Minako, do you know if it was a goddess of love."

"I have never heard this story and we were taught all their stories from an early age."

"It was no goddess of love; it was a goddess of war." Tatsuo said as everyone present turned to look at Rei.

"Don't look at me; it's not something I've heard of." Rei said defensively.

"Her name was Morrigan."

"The Morrigan, the Celtic Goddess of War?" Hotaru asked.

"She was that among other things." Rei said, "She was also the goddess of sexuality and fertility as well as the All Mother to the Celtic people. However, I had no idea she had done something like this."

"I don't think many people knew." Kakyuu said as she glanced at Mamoru as he tried to ease the sorrow that Usagi felt.

"Usako, you don't know this man that you are crying for."

"I don't need to know him to know how much pain he must have felt. Don't you understand Mamoru, he was in pain, he thought the woman he loved betrayed him and when she decided to return to her husband it broke him so he sought to destroy the only thing that he had ever cherished."

"Usako, my love, it will be alright." Mamoru said as he looked towards Kakyuu and Tatsuo said. "So we have two more weeks at the most don't we."

"Yes, I'm sorry that there is nothing we can do to prevent it. At the rate that the Senshi can travel through space it shouldn't be much longer than two weeks."

"Why doesn't she teleport as close as possible."

"We think she learned her lesson the last time."

"What do you mean?"

"When we got back from visiting you that first day that she abandoned me one of the other Starlights said that they felt her presence on the edges of our star galaxy in the direction of this Solar System. We think that she tried to teleport directly there but the space warp around that star sent her in the opposite direction. It more than likely drained her energy and she wouldn't dare take that risk especially since she doesn't know how far the space warp reaches."

"Is there anything special she must do to summon the dragon?"

"No she need only present herself before him, her will is his duty that is part of his curse."

"If only we could free him."

"Usagi, you'd be the only one who could think to free him."

"No matter if he deserved the punishment, don't you think it's gone on long enough. How much torment and torture do you think he's had to live through? How many times do you think he's be used and then thrown away only to never enforce his will?"

"He does manipulate people Odango, they must give up something in order to get what they want."

"That isn't manipulation that's the cost of all wishes. How many times must you see that happen? Don't you remember Prizma's wish to be stronger the scepter Wiseman gave her nearly killed her. Esmerald's wish to win Diamond's heart by using the crown that Wiseman gave her did kill her. Then there is Diamond himself along with Galaxia, Nehelannia and Beryl, all of them gave up something important of themselves to have their wishes granted. In the end it killed them all."

"Usagi, your heart is too pure. Only you could ever think of pitying all the enemies we've come across."

"Well the youma I don't because they weren't manipulated, they were evil of their own free will but everyone else they just wanted so badly to make their wishes come true and when they were denied them sought any way to make them happen by willingly giving up their very souls." Usagi said as the tears fell freely. "Don't mistake what I'm saying for weakness I understand that sacrifices have to be made and I am willing to make them when it comes down to it, but if I don't have to and I can save their souls from the abyss of darkness why shouldn't I?"

"Usako my love it is your heart that I love. The good that you can see in everyone even if others cannot see it, the way you're so sure that no matter how deeply buried there is purity in everyone."

"We are glad of it as well Princess, without that heart of gold we would not be standing here today." Nephrite said as he stood up to bow before Usagi.

The other Shitenno as well as the Senshi of the Sol System bowed before Usagi, "Our undying loyalty is to you." They intoned.

"They are all loyal to her, how is this?"

"How can they not be?" Mamoru asked his blue eyes twinkling in mirth at the expression on Tatsuo's face, "She has told them time and again not to behave this way. She constantly showers all of them with her love and no matter which of them was in danger she would sacrifice herself for them. To them it is enough to shower her with their loyalty; to her she is only being their friend."

"So her friendship is what makes them give their undying loyalty, even your guardians?"

"Yes, my love's heart of gold is what makes her who she is. It's what makes her precious to the rest of us."

"Usagi." Kakyuu called as soon as the others had returned to their seats and Usagi was thoroughly red from her embarrassment. "We will return in two weeks."

"Very well we will see you then." Usagi said as she hugged Kakyuu tightly before letting go and scratching her head. "Have a safe trip."

Kakyuu blushed from the open affection of Usagi and then turned and left the apartment with Prince Tatsuo in tow.

"What do we do now?" Jadeite asked as he looked up at the ceiling trying to come up with a strategy. 

"We wait." Nephrite was solemn as he looked at the haggard faces of his Prince and Princess.

Mamoru and Usagi fell onto the couch groaning at the thought of spending another two weeks the way they had the first, with everyone constantly checking up on them at every second of the day making sure that nothing had suddenly changed or gone awry.

"Hey we resent that, we've only been worried about the both of you." Minako could see the stress that they carried on their shoulders. It was hard to know that everything you knew was in danger of being destroyed and being unable to do anything but wait.

"That's not the problem it's just that all of you are more overprotective than a lioness over her cubs." Mamoru said as he looked at all of them in turn, "We appreciate it but it is hard on us. Usagi hasn't been able to go to her parents' house because of this whole affair it's gotten to the point where Luna had to alter their memories so that they all believed she was at a retreat for school. 

"Can you blame us?" Rei asked quietly.

"No, but we could use some peace and quiet." Mamoru stated as he tried to look anywhere but at the guardians who were only worried about them.

"Oh, we see." Makoto said with a giggle as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Not like that." Usagi was mortified that Makoto would suggest that in front of all their friends, her face felt like it was on fire.

"Please you guys, we just need some time to ourselves." Mamoru said as he pulled a blanket over himself and Usagi. They just needed to get some uninterrupted sleep without any one hovering over them.

"Alright." Haruka said as she made shooing motions to all the others. She knew that more than likely they just needed some sleep. Usagi hadn't slept more than two hours every day because of nightmares and she was pretty sure that Mamoru was up half the night trying to bring her comfort._ It's a hard way to live knowing that you are waiting for the inevitable to happen._

"Thank you." Mamoru said softly as the door slid shut behind their guardians. His eyes felt heavy and he gave in to the sleep that beckoned to him and Usagi.


	6. The Deal

Chapter Six: The Deal

Three weeks had passed since her miserable play at teleporting to this star and now that she was here, the task seemed to daunt her. The oppressive energy was pushing against her soul trying to expel her from its presence. _How am I supposed to even enter this star if even from this far away it seems to be pushing me away?_ Her blue eyes glanced at the open space that surrounded her; _it is not too late to make a run for it, going home to face my punishment like a dutiful Senshi. I can't do that though, how can I think that I could go back, I'd only be leaving Usagi in Chiba's incapable hands? I can't let her suffer for her duty, she must know the truth and the only thing I can do is go back and try to convince her that the fate of the world doesn't rest on her shoulders and that there is no need for her to sacrifice everything. With me, she could just be a normal woman._ With that thought, she forced herself to hurl through the atmosphere of the dragon star and she saw the desolation that such an evil creature had on what could have been a beautiful star planet.

Star Fighter pressed on unsure of how she would precede she had heard that there was a way to wake this Dragon but she was unsure of the how. What could she possibly do to wake it? _Were there some magic words that must be said or an action that had to be taken?_ It was impossible not to see the dragon from where she was and she flew towards it. Her heels clicked against the scorched earth that the Dragon had mutilated with its fire.

It opened its maw to release a torrent of fire at her as she jumped away. "What are you doing here? Leave now!"

Star Fighter was astounded the dragon was supposed to be asleep however; it was unleashing its fury against her. "Wait…"

"No leave." It roared and released another jet of fire, "I refuse to take another master, all of you are the same, your disgusting wishes are…"

"You don't understand…"

"I don't need to!" It charged her and Star Fighter had no option but to run.

Although the dragon was bulky and she had assumed it would be slow, it was extremely agile and fast its broad wings allowing it to maneuver itself quickly. She knew she would have to talk the dragon out of its rage or she would not last much longer, her energy reserves had been depleted on her journey here.

"Listen to me please. I do not seek you for myself. I seek to save another."

The dragon refused to listen it continued to chase her.

Finally, Star Fighter pleaded, "I will help you in anything you desire." She expected to be burnt to a crisp anyway but instead she heard complete silence as the dragon hovered in the air one foot from her its talon claws ready to rend her to pieces.

"Anything?"

"So long as my wish is granted, I will do anything."

The dragon folded its wings and landed on the ground with a loud thump. "I will grant your wish but the price for it shall be steep."

Star Fighter agreed after all what harm could that be after all once she was at full strength she would be able to kill the dragon and free herself from this bargain.

The dragon's fangs gleamed as he grinned maliciously, he could pretty much guess what was running through the woman's mind. _Keep believing that you can free yourself from me, it will never happen, the price shall be paid it doesn't matter what you believe._

"What shall the price be?"

"Even I do not know, the price that is paid is not determined by me but by those faithless worms known as gods."

"So I do not owe you anything."

The chuckle that rumbled from the dragon's gut was grating and evil, "I never said that, you pay a price to me and one to the gods."

"Twice now I don't think that is any fair."

"I never said wishes were fair, woman. You still have a chance to walk away from this, what will you choose."

"I cannot walk away I am already in too deep. What price must I pay to you."

"You must help me in a task that I have yet to fulfill."

"Why?"

"There is a certain pesky goddess I need your help destroying."

"A goddess? I cannot."

"Yes you can and you will unless you wish to walk away from this empty handed." The dragon turned his orange eyes to face Star Fighter. "Three choices you have, you can run and never return, you can perish by my hand or you can take the deal help me in my task." The dragon's stare hardened, "Either way I could care less about you mortals and your pathetic wishes." _No need to remind the pesky mortal that I would be bound to her regardless. If I can have my desire what does it matter what I omit._

"I am not mortal. I cannot age." Star Fighter said petulantly.

"You can die, and do not try to deny it. I have heard the rumors of you Senshi; chosen children of the Gods and protectors of their powerless brethren, and believed to be immortal but if you can perish from your wound, which means you are no immortal. You are but the illusion of an immortal for they cannot pass into the next realm of existence,"

Star Fighter was not happy that this dragon knew so much about her form of existence. "I will take your deal then. I cannot allow her to stay in the place she is."

_Foolish mortal._ The dragon roared its victory to the heavens above elated to have an accomplice regardless of how unwilling.

The foundations of the buildings on the celestial plane joggled from the force of the dragon's roar. "So it has commenced." A booming voice declared as his eyes opened to look at the gods and goddesses assembled before him.

"Janus?" A goddess asked as she stepped forward from her brethren of divinities.

"The future is shrouded." The female voice of Janus declared softly, the softness of her voice echoed after the booming of her counterpart.

"No." The voice of the War God, Ares, declared loudly. "Let us fight."

"Full of bravery and not a lick of sense to go with it." Athena declared as she stepped forward from the crowd and quirked a slender brow at her brother. "What has happened, Master of Gates and Time?"

"One has dared to defy the will of the Gods. She intends to travel into the past to undo the union of our greatest children." Both voices declared in unison.

"The union of our children?" Another god questioned as he turned to look at the god beside him.

"We speak of the union of a daughter of the Moon and the son of the Earth."

"Serenity." Selene's voice broke through the hum of voices that surrounded her.

"Endymion." Gaea looked to Selene for confirmation and grimaced when she saw the goddess nod.

"What the gods have united no mortal may tear asunder." The Moirae said as they continued to play with the strings of Fate on their loom.

"We are children of the Creator, no mortal has ever tried to defy our will." Hera said as she looked to her husband for confirmation

"This has been expected." Selene said as she stepped forward.

"Yes it has." Morrigan declared as she appeared with Dagda beside her.

"This mortal woman has been roped into destroying you Goddess of War." Janus said as they turned to face the newcomer.

"They can try." Dagda declared as he pulled his wife closer.

"Are we having another Trojan War?" Bacchus asked as he glanced up from his wine cup, disinterest clearly written all over his face.

"Goodness no." Venus said as she looked at her Grecian counterpart. "Let us all be on the same side for once in our long lives."

"This is not our test." Janus said as they looked upon the brethren of Gods assembled around them. "Serenity and Endymion must pass this test with no help of ours."

"However, the gates of Time are closed and the Past and Future shrouded, so long as we weave the cloth none shall mess with Fate." Clotho, the youngest of the three, smooth voice rolled over them all as she spun a golden and silver thread entwined with red into a brilliant cloth.

Lachesis measured the threads her sister used as Atropos looked on her shears never to be used on this particular cloth. The three sisters looked to the gods that stood apart from them. "This cloth shall not be cut, nor shall we change what we weave. Fate's unyielding hand has measured out their destinies and though the pattern changes, we must not intervene. Only one of you shall interact with them, Morrigan, it is time." Atropos declared as her steely eyes took in the brethren.

"So the weavers of Fates have spoken and so shall it be done." The voice of Zeus rumbled throughout the celestial plane for all the gods to hear.


End file.
